


Beginning's End

by Gaby



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e16 Judgement Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby/pseuds/Gaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's thoughts at the end of "Judgement Day".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning's End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second round of [Run the Con](http://runthecon.livejournal.com/), based on Huntress79's prompt _"Every New Beginning (Is Some Beginning's End)"_. I cannot believe that I actually wrote a drabble. Like, literally, only 100 words. I never manage to keep things sweet and short...especially not that short! *boggles*

No more anklet.

No more two mile radius.

No more constant surveillance, no more distrust or suspicion.

Definitely no more Kramer breathing down his neck and trying to bring him down for good.

Mozzie was babbling excitedly about their new identities, about starting over and having so much money that they would be able to live the rest of their lives in pure luxury.

Neal closed his eyes and sighed softly.

If what lay ahead of them was really the best thing that could've ever happened to them...then why did he feel as if he had just lost everything?

THE END


End file.
